Pire que toi
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Après l'attaque de Voldemort, Harry est abandonné par ses parents au profit de son frère jumeau, Charlus. Albus va le confier à Pétunia et sa famille qui briseront l'enfant, faisant de lui un être de l'ombre. OS. No pairing.


Coucou ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic ! Je dois vous avouer qu'au départ cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça et que Lily et James devaient vraiment être des connards, mais je les aimes beaucoup trop pour arriver à faire des personnages crédibles… Par contre Dumbledore lui j'ai beaucoup moins de mal.

Enfin ! Harry a donc un jumeaux, Charlus, qui est l'aîné. Harry est confié à Pétunia par Albus et Lily et James pensent que leur cadet va bien et qu'il est dans une famille aimante (dixit Dumby lui-même).

Je n'ai rien d'autre à préciser, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

Ah si ! Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes : j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois j'en oublie toujours et parfois des tellement grosses que je me demande _comment_ (par Merlin!) j'ai pu les louper avant…

* * *

 **Pire que toi**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Pétunia n'avait jamais vu son neveu sourire. Harry Potter avait été déposé sur le pas de sa porte par une froide nuit de Décembre, avec une lettre de sa _chère sœur_ disant que le gamin était encombrant et qu'elle le lui confiait. Qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui vu que Charlus lui prenait tout son temps. Apparemment, l'aîné avait vaincu un mage noir (et elle se demandait bien _comment_ un gamin de un an avait pu faire ça). Mais soit, elle avait ramassé le gosse endormit et l'avait mit dans le placard sous l'escalier histoire de ne pas avoir ce _monstre_ sous les yeux.

Elle ne s'était souvenu de son existence qu'une semaine plus tard, déjà certaine de trouver un cadavre, elle avait ouvert le placard et trouvé le monstre réveillé, bien que sale et affamé. S'il avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Après ce jour, elle avait nourrit le monstre de temps à autre, espérant secrètement qu'il finirait par crever dans son placard. Mais non, le monstre avait survécu. Dès qu'il fut en âge, elle l'obligea à travailler pour elle, lui faisant faire le jardin, puis la vaisselle, la cuisine, le ménage. Au final quand il eut dix ans, il faisait tout dans la maison.

Pour elle donc, la cohabitation ne se passait pas trop mal. Son mari aussi la supportait, malgré des débuts difficiles, il avait trouvé que le garçon faisait un parfait défouloir pour ses sautes d'humeur. Pétunia prenait soin d'ignorer les coups de ceinture qui retentissaient depuis six ans déjà dans leur sous-sol quand Vernon voulait se soulager. Le monstre avait aussi permis à son Dudlynouchet de devenir un garçon fort, il jouait souvent à martyriser son cousin. Elle préférait qu'il utilise son cousin plutôt que les enfants de vieilles mégères qui osaient se plaindre de son Dudley d'amour. Lui ? Violent ? Humph, elles étaient juste jalouses de leur normalité et de la perfection de sa vie.

Quand au monstre en lui-même… il ne souriait pas, ne riait pas, ne parlait même pas. En fait, il avait cessé de parler après ses six ans, quand Vernon et sa ceinture lui avaient fait comprendre qu'un monstre ne parlait pas et surtout pas des honnêtes gens comme eux. L'infirmière avait osé suggérer qu'ils maltraitaient le monstre, mais non, de son avis il était traité plutôt bien pour une engeance de son espèce. Bah, tout cela lui importait peu, sa pouffiasse de sœur allait revenir le chercher pour l'emmener dans une école pour monstres, bon débarras !

OoOoO

Charlus était perplexe. On lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il avait un frère jumeau, un certain Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, il espérait juste qu'il ne viendrait pas chouiner dans ses bottes. Peut-être ferait-il un parfait suivant ? Après tout c'était lui le Survivant, le héros ! On lui avait dit qu'il était son opposé, que là où il avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père, son frère avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Bah, il verrait bien ! Il regarda sa mère partir, vêtue comme une moldue, mais se détourna bien vite de tout ça quand son père lui proposa de voler un peu.

Lily transplana rapidement à Privet Drive et se rendit chez sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait retrouver Harry, elle ne savait pas jusqu'à hier que son fils avait été envoyé chez sa sœur. Le Directeur lui avait pourtant dit qu'il allait trouver une famille aimante qui prendrait soin de lui. Elle avait parfois pensé à son enfant qu'elle avait du abandonner sous recommandation d'Albus. Sera-t-il comme Charlus ? Pétillant, farceur et pleine de vie ? Elle avait hâte de le retrouver, sûrement que Charlus et lui s'entendraient bien et qu'il pourrait seconder son frère dans sa destinée. Elle toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur sa sœur :

_ Te voilà enfin ! Dix ans qu'on supporte ce monstre, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour te souvenir de son existence ! Monstre ! Ta génitrice est là donc débarrasse moi le plancher !

Lily n'avait pas put placer un mot que sa sœur balançait un petit corps chétif contre elle et lui claquait la porte au nez. Elle sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, comment sa sœur avait bien pu traiter son enfant ? Elle baissa les yeux et vit un garçon plus petit que Charlus, sale, dans des vêtements trop grands et les yeux baissé vers le sol qui ne décrochait pas un mot.

_ Harry ? Tenta-t-elle. Bonjour, je suis ta mère, Lily.

Mais le petit ne dit rien, ne levant même pas les yeux vers elle. Mal à l'aise, Lily le guida dans une ruelle sombre de laquelle elle transplana au Manoir Potter. Elle fit faire à son fils le tour du propriétaire, lui parlant du monde magique, lui expliquant comment leur maison fonctionnait, mais le garçon ne levait toujours pas les yeux et ne décrochait pas un mot. Elle lui présenta sa chambre et lui dit de se laver et de se changer avec les vêtements dans l'armoire avant de descendre dîner pour rencontrer son père et son frère. La rousse ferma la porte et poussa un soupir. Son Harry avait été un bébé plein de joie de vivre et là, il n'avait pas sortit un son, se contentant de la suivre comme une ombre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à James.

L'été passa et fut bien triste pour la famille Potter. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé et n'avait même pas regardé son frère ou son père quand ils s'étaient présentés à lui. Il passait ses journée dans la bibliothèque à lire, ne mangeait pratiquement pas lors des repas et quand Poppy était venue faire un bilan de santé, Lily et James avaient été effrayés. Le parchemin avait prit des proportions énormes, relatant les coups et blessures subit par l'enfant, les privations, sa myopie qu'il avait soigné avec de la magie accidentelle peu après ses six ans parce qu'il souhaitait désespérément lire. Les parents avaient hurlé sur le vénérable Directeur en lui mettant le parchemin sous le nez, secondé par Remus et Sirius, qui eux aussi avaient été très affectés par la vie du jeune garçon. Le Directeur avait pâli devant les quatre adultes en colère. Il avait immédiatement pensé à Tom. Si avec ce qu'il avait vécu le jeune Harry ne devenait pas un mage noir, ils seraient chanceux. Il avait donc recommandé aux adultes de veiller sur lui et de lui apprendre l'amour, afin qu'il ne suive pas Tom.

Alors, depuis son départ de Privet Drive, Harry regardait les adultes prendre soin de lui. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que ses parents l'avaient abandonné parce qu'il était une gène. Pourquoi le récupérer maintenant ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il leur ferait confiance. Il ne leur parlait pas, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Oh, il pouvait parler, pas de souci ! Mais il n'aimait pas le faire. Le jeune garçon avait compris en revenant que son frère avait eut une enfance dorée pendant que lui subissait les coups, les brimades, pendant qu'on le traitait comme un esclave, on avait traité Charlus comme un roi. Et maintenant les adultes tentaient de se rattraper ? Comme s'ils pouvaient réparer ce qu'ils avaient brisé.

Harry se rendit encore dans la bibliothèque, il savait que dans peu de temps ils allaient partir pour le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire les courses pour la rentrée. Il avait dévoré une grande partie des livres mais avait rapidement remarqué qu'ils traitaient essentiellement de magie blanche. Or, lui s'intéressait à la magie noire, mais vu l'aversion des adultes pour cette branche de la magie, il ne fallait pas conter sur eux pour avoir ce genre d'ouvrages. En attendant, il aimait étudier les Sortilèges et les Potions ainsi que les Runes. Il avait aussi un intérêt certain pour la Magie Ancienne. Il était fascinant de voir qu'allier Runes et Potions pouvaient donner des barrières infranchissables, bien plus efficace que n'importe quel Sortilège de protection.

_ Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers Sirius. L'homme s'était présenté comme son parrain et lui avait dit que Charlus, étant l'aîné, serait l'Héritier Potter mais que lui, par lien de parrainage (et parce que Sirius ne voulait pas d'enfants) serait l'Héritier Black. Remus était le parrain de Charlus et aussi un loup-garou, Harry l'avait facilement compris, les adultes n'étaient pas très discrets.

_ Je voulais te parler du fait que tu sois l'Héritier Black.

Le petit brun hocha la tête. Il avait lu tous les livres sur le sujet et savait comment se comporter en tant qu'Héritier. Sirius lui expliqua que pendant la visite, ils iraient en premier à Gringotts et que là ils rencontreraient le Gobelin en charge des Black pour qu'il récupère sa bague d'Héritier. Sirius était assez mal à l'aise, son filleul ne parlait jamais, enfin presque. Albus était passé une fois et avait dit que si Harry ne parlait pas il aurait du mal en classe et que peut-être il faudrait engager des tuteurs privés plutôt que de le mettre à Poudlard. Le brun avait alors ouvert la bouche et avait dit d'une voix rauque car peu utilisée 'je parle, mais jamais pour ne rien dire'. Après ça il n'avait plus décroché un mot et Albus avait bien du l'accepter à son école.

Harry se leva quand l'horloge sonna l'heure du départ. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très digne et qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère, ni à ses parents. Il se tenait droit, dans ses vêtements bleu roi et argent, couleur des Black, là où Charlus ne tenait pas en place. James et Charlus avaient des poses arrogantes quand ils étaient immobiles, Lily donnait l'impression d'une jeune fille calme et studieuse alors que Harry se tenait comme lui, droit et digne. S'il n'avait pas su pour son enfance, il aurait pensé qu'il avait eut la même que lui, avec les mêmes cours de bonnes manières.

_ Nous allons prendre la cheminée pour le Chaudron Baveur, fit Lily quand ils furent tous là. Elle s'avança ensuite avec Harry, puis James avec Charlus et enfin lui et Remus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil quand il arriva à son tour dans la salle. Lily se tenait, tendue, près de Harry alors que James et Charlus le regardaient avec effarement. Il questionna la rousse du regard qui lui fit un sourire crispé en lui disant que Harry avait refusé de serrer la main d'un sorcier, ce sorcier étant le ministre Cornélius Fudge lui-même. Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

_ Il a insulté notre Maison. Dit-il simplement de sa voix rauque.

Sirius comprit alors. Fudge n'était pas un noble, il avait du s'avancer vers le petit brun en disant quelque chose comme 'Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis ravi de rencontrer le jumeau de ce cher Charlus, notre Survivant bien-aimé' tout en tendant sa main. Il ne devait pas s'être présenté et n'avait aussi pas utilisé le titre de Harry, insultant la Maison des Black.

_ Je vous conseille, Monsieur le Ministre, d'étudier plus en détail les codes de la noblesse si vous ne souhaitez plus offenser la Maison des Black. Fit l'animagus pour apaiser les tensions avant de diriger son Héritier et Moony vers la sortie. Ils passèrent à Gringotts où Harry récupéra sa bague et demanda les documents traitant des possessions des Black. Sirius avait été surpris de le voir parler avec le Gobelin et surtout de le voir si respectueux de leur culture, sortant les formules d'usage que peu de sorciers utilisaient encore. Mais ça avait été une bonne idée vu que le petit être semblait adorer son filleul.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'accident du Chaudron baveur et Sirius aida Harry à faire ses achats avec Lily. Ils passèrent chez la couturière où Harry 'sympathisa' avec une jeune apprentie aux idées novatrices à qui il confia la préparation de sa garde-robe. Sirius était ravi de voir que, restant dans la légalité, les uniformes du brun se distinguaient, notamment les cravates bien plus courtes et larges ainsi que les bandana pour ne pas avoir les cheveux devant les yeux ou encore les chemises sans manche, les pantalons avec des chaînes pendouillant d'un côté où les capes fourrées pour affronter le froid Écossais. Sirius s'extasiait sur les changements, notamment ces slims et ces jeans, en commandant pour lui-même et déplorant de ne plus être à Poudlard pour faire des ravages avec.

Au plus grand bonheur de Lily, ils passèrent également du temps, cette fois avec Remus, chez l'apothicaire. Le loup-garou et la rousse parlant de potions et expliquant plusieurs choses à Harry pour bien choisir ses ingrédients pendant que Charlus traînait Sirius et James dans le magasin de Balais. Ils allèrent ensuite à la librairie, Sirius ayant dit au petit brun de prendre tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir, sans se soucier du prix. Harry avait donc acheté bon nombre de livres qui n'étaient pas présent sur sa liste. Au plus grand bonheur de Lily et Remus, il avait commencé à parler de Runes avec eux, puis de Sortilèges et Potions.

Les deux adultes, ravis qu'il leur parle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, lui avaient conseillé d'étudier aussi l'occlumencie, afin de pouvoir trier ses connaissances plus facilement, mais aussi l'arithmancie. On négligeait souvent cette matière mais elle était très utile, surtout si on avait pour ambition de comprendre comment fonctionnait la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Runes ou les Potions. Cela était également utile si on souhaitait créer un sort ou une potion. Harry avait donc prit des livres sur ça également. Ils étaient ensuite allé chez Ollivander pour une baguette. Charlus, qui depuis l'arrivée de Harry tentait de sympathiser avec lui, lui proposa de passer en premier. Le fabricant essaya plusieurs baguettes avant de lui tendre une en bois de houx et plume de phœnix. Elle fit des étincelles rouge et or mais Harry fronça les sourcils et la tendit sans un mot à son frère pour qu'il la prenne. Charlus s'en saisit sans vraiment y faire attention et le même phénomène se produisit. Les adultes furent choqués et le gérant perplexe :

_ Intéressant, Messieurs. Visiblement pas une baguette pour vos vous, mais pour vos destinées. Vous pourriez accomplir de grandes choses avec elle, autant l'un que l'autre, mais… elle se lasserait vite de vous, pas un compagne fidèle donc.

Et la recherche reprit. Au final, Harry eut une baguette en sycomore et plume de phœnix (pour les sorciers curieux qui aime apprendre et savent s'adapter) et Charlus une baguette en prunellier et crin de licorne (pour les guerriers, elle est une compagne idéale pour affronter les épreuves sur votre route). Satisfaits, les sorciers allèrent finalement à l'animalerie, Charlus choisis rapidement un hibou grand-duc très classe tandis que Harry désigna à son parrain une superbe chouette effraie. Sirius pris la dame blanche avant que son filleul de ne le tire vers les serpents. Il écarquilla les yeux quand le petit brun se mit à siffler à un minuscule serpent argenté. Harry se retourna vers lui :

_ C'est mon familier.

Sirius soupira avant de dire au brun qu'il pouvait prendre le serpent. Il le stoppa néanmoins avant qu'ils aillent payer :

_ Le don de Fourchelangue est très mal vu, beaucoup ont oublié qu'il apparaît aléatoirement dans la population magique et ont tendance à l'assimiler aux mages noirs. Fait attention que personne ne découvre ton don, il pourrait attirer l'attention de Dumbledore et Voldemort sur toi, et pas d'une bonne façon.

_ Je serais prudent, parrain.

Ces quelques mots firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Sirius. Son filleul l'avait appelé parrain pour la première fois. Il se jura de tout faire pour le protéger. Il paya alors discrètement le serpent avant de le confier à son filleul et de mettre le terrarium rétrécie dans sa poche avec tous les autres achats pour le serpent. Puis il laissa James payer la chouette avant qu'ils ne sortent. Il entendit son filleul dire _Imhotep_ doucement en caressant un collier ras-de-coup en forme de serpent qui venait d'apparaître sur lui sans que personne ne se questionne. Il le regarda dire plus haut _Hedwige_ quand James lui demanda quel nom il avait choisis pour sa chouette.

Personne ne remarqua le serpent du reste des vacances et Sirius lui acheta une malle avec un compartiment secret pour qu'il range son terrarium dedans.

Le premier Septembre arriva rapidement et Lily, James, Sirius et Remus les amenèrent sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Harry observa la locomotive sans un mot alors que son frère s'extasiait à ses côtés. La veille, Charlus avait reçu une cape d'invisibilité avec ordre de la prêter à Harry quand il le souhaitait. Harry, lui, avait reçu un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs sur la transformation animagus, ce qui le satisfaisait. Le petit brun s'était mis à parler plus, pour contenter sa famille et ainsi avoir plus de liberté dans la bibliothèque. Il avait ainsi pu accéder à des ouvrages très vieux parlant de magie noire. Rien de bien inquiétant pour les parents, mais au moins en savait-il plus à ce sujet.

_ Harry, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Lui dit Charlus.

Le petit brun se contenta de hocher la tête. Il analysa rapidement le rouquin et décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Les yeux envieux qu'il posait sur Charlus quand quelqu'un serrait la main du 'Sauveur' lui laisser penser qu'il n'était qu'un profiteur et ami avec son frère juste pour sa gloire. Il fut présenté à Ginny Weasley, qui était louche à regarder Charlus avec une telle adoration, ainsi qu'à Percy et aux jumeaux Fred et Georges. Harry ne dit rien se contentant de hochement de tête, laissant les questions à son propos fuser jusqu'à sentir une étreinte ferme se resserrer autour de lui et une voix criarde lui dire qu'il était adorable. Il se tendit, se recroquevilla pour protéger ses organes vitaux, puis s'immobilisa. Il ne savait pas ce que cette personne voulait faire mais il agissait par instinct pour se préserver.

C'est Remus, avec son flair, qui vit la catastrophe en premier. Il se hâta de libérer le jeune brun de la matriarche Weasley et l'éloigna promptement, rapidement rejoint par Lily qui tentait de rassurer son plus jeune fils avec des mots doux. Sirius lança un regard venimeux sur Molly en lui disant de ne pas toucher son filleul, qu'il ne supportait pas les contacts. James aussi avait un visage fermé en lançant un sort pour détourner l'attention d'eux. Charlus était pétrifié et ne savait pas quoi faire alors que les enfants Weasley regardaient bizarrement son frère et que Arthur Weasley s'excusait platement au nom de sa famille.

_ Vous êtes également issu d'une famille noble, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez preuve d'aussi peu de retenu dans un lieu public. Continuait Sirius d'un ton énervé.

_ C'est bon Siri, intervint finalement James, elle ne recommencera plus. Il se tourna vers son plus jeune fils qui avait repris une posture digne et regarda sa femme remettre ses vêtements en place.

Sirius souffla, n'écoutant même pas les excuses d'Arthur et remercia Merlin qu'Imohtep n'ait pas mordu cette gourde pour protéger son maître. Finalement, ils dirent au revoir aux enfants et les regardèrent monter dans le train. Harry fit exprès de perdre son frère et son 'ami' pour s'installer seul dans un compartiment.

_ _J'aurais pu la mordre Djéser. Elle le méritait._

_ _Non, je préfère que tu restes invisible encore quelques temps._ Siffla Harry comme réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Im s'acharnait à l'appeler Djéser depuis qu'il avait entendu l'histoire du pharaon et son vizir qui lui avait donné son nom.

_ _C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas encore te défendre, Djéser, mais si tu suis le programme qu'on a mis en place, tu deviendras un formidable assassin._

 __ Je sais. J'ai hâte d'avoir le pouvoir de tuer tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi._

Harry sourit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un farouche guerrier sans peur ni reproche. A la place il avait décidé qu'il serait un formidable assassin : il savait se fondre dans l'ombre, se faire invisible, disparaître dans une foule et aussi se déplacer sans un son. Il avait appris tout ça pour survivre chez les moldus, il allait le mettre en pratique et le coupler à un entraînement ciblé qui ferait de lui une ombre. Telle était la voie qu'il avait choisis. Surtout que le métier d'assassin existait bel est bien dans le monde magique, ils se nommaient Rôdeurs et faisaient partit de la Guilde des Mages. Cette Guilde rassemblaient cinq types de combattants différents : les assassins donc, nommés Rôdeurs, les combattants de la Lumière nommés Paladins, ceux des Ténèbres nommés Berserks, les Gardiens qui préservaient les savoirs et les Oracles qui étaient des sortes de politique mais doué en Divination, ce qui peut toujours être utile, Harry n'en doutait pas.

Bon la manière dont il pensait la chose ne devaient pas correspondre totalement à la réalité, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait compris. Il avait donc fait une liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son futur et avait mis en place un entraînement avec Im. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par son frère qui entra, suivit par Ron. Il écouta vaguement Charlus dire qu'ils étaient partit de là où ils étaient parce que Ron avait eut peur de la tarentule d'un certain Lee. Il sortit un livre et décida d'ignorer les deux autres qui préféraient de toute façon se goinfrer de sucreries. Il ne prit donc rien quand le chariot de friandises passa, se contentant de la salade composée que sa mère avait fait pour eux.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le siens. Entendit soudainement Harry.

Il leva la tête vers un fille aux cheveux touffus qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il vit son frère et Ron répondre par la négative et fit lui-même un signe de négation silencieux. Il se détourna alors de la suite de la conversation et ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre quand la fille parla de mettre leurs uniformes, lui portait déjà le siens et en était très fier. Il avait une chemise blanche sans manche, une cravate courte et large, une robe de sorcier qui tombait sous ses fesses et également sans manche avec une capuche. Il portait un bandana bleu et argent, laissant ses cheveux qu'il avait fais poussé et avait bouclé avec l'aide de Sirius tomber jusqu'au creux de ses reins, il avait un slim noir en jean avec deux chaînes sur le côté droit et des bottes en peau de dragon qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il avait aussi plusieurs bracelets en or blanc et saphir et bien sur Im en ras-de-cou. Il devait éviter l'argent pour Remus afin de ne pas le blesser accidentellement.

_ Toi aussi tu devrais mettre ton uniforme. Fit la fille en s'adressant à lui.

Il la regarda avec un air blasé avant de retourner à sa lecture, laissant à son frère la 'joie' d'expliquer que son uniforme était déjà sur lui et qu'il était parfaitement réglementaire, merci bien. Le reste du trajet fut calme et il se retrouva bien vite à attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle après avoir profité de la vue du château depuis le lac. Rapidement, un blondinet arrogant vint se présenter en tant qu'Héritier des Malefoy. Il se présenta dans les règles, quoi qu'avec une pointe d'arrogance, à l'Héritier Potter et à l'Héritier Black. Si Charlus ne saisit pas la main tendue, Harry lui le fit et se présenta à l'autre Héritier avant de se faire verbalement agresser par Ron qui critiqua ouvertement cette poignée de main et cracha sur le nom des Malefoy.

Harry le regarda fixement en se demandant s'il était idiot ou simplement stupide et même Charlus avait l'air d'avoir honte du rouquin. Drago lui, ne se fit pas prier pour l'insulter copieusement avec un rictus arrogant sur les lèvres. Harry se détourna de la belette (devait-il remercier Drago pour ce surnom qu'il aimait bien?) et se présenta aux autres Héritiers présents. Et il ne savait pas si les parents avaient fait exprès, mais il y avait beaucoup d'Héritiers dans leur promotion : Black, Bones, Boot, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Londubat, Macmillan, Malefoy, Nott, Parkinson, Potter, Smith et Zabini. Rien que ça. Mais il prit le temps de tous les saluer et il fut heureux que personne ne refuse sa main. Il suivit peu après McGonagall et se sentit exaspéré quand son frère attira toute l'attention lors de sa répartition à Griffondor. Puis ce fut à son tour de se poser sous le Choixpeau :

 _Mais que vois-je ? Tu n'as pas eut une vie facile mon petit. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour surmonter toutes ces épreuves, mais aussi beaucoup de ruse. Mais je vois bien que tu ne te sentirais pas à ta place chez les lions. Tu ferais un parfait Serpentard, mais cela irait à l'encontre de ton désir de passer inaperçu. Je vois que tu y a déjà réfléchit qui plus est. Il est vrai que dans cette maison on ne pensera pas que tu deviens sombre, et on t'oublieras facilement, pensant que tu es un simple rat de bibliothèque. Beaucoup oublient que le savoir, c'est avant tout le pouvoir et que Serdaigle n'est pas que pour les je-sais-tout, mais surtout pour les esprits créatifs qui n'hésitent pas à expérimenter sur tout, remettant toujours tout en question. C'est en tout cas comme cela qu'était cette chère Rowena. Nous sommes donc d'accord, ce sera SERDAIGLE !_

Harry se releva et alla s'asseoir à sa table tranquillement. Il savait qu'il aurait été à sa place chez les serpents mais que ça l'aurait plus desservit qu'autre chose. Il mangea calmement et écouta le discours de Dumbledore en soupirant intérieurement, se disant que le vieux était définitivement cinglé. Il suivit en silence les préfets et répondit même à l'énigme de l'aigle de sa voix encore rauque malgré une utilisation plus fréquente. Il découvrit la salle commune et apprécia la vue autant des fenêtres que des bibliothèques. Il écouta la préfète expliquer comment se passait la répartition des chambres : en fait, il y avait sept portes sur un mur, une par année et dedans il y avait une salle avec autant de porte que d'élève, permettant à chacun d'avoir sa chambre avec sa salle de bain et surtout son espace de travail.

Il rejoignit rapidement la sienne et put l'aménager, installant le coin de Im, son coin pour faire son sport, décalant le lit dans un angle pour gagner de la place et rangea livres, vêtements et produits de toilettes.

 __ Je pense que nous serons bien ici, Djéser. Maintenant il faut mettre en place les protections._

Harry hocha la tête et plaça des sorts renforcés par des runes afin qu'on n'entre pas dans son Sanctuaire et qu'on ne puisse pas l'espionner. Il laissa entrer Hedwige quand elle toqua et sourit quand elle s'installa sur sa perche. Nul doute qu'elle devait être mieux ici que dans la volière.

OoOoO

La première semaine de cours passa et Harry se fit rapidement une opinion sur chacun de ses cours :

\- En Métamorphose ils apprenaient bien peu de choses et passaient plus de temps à transformer des objets inutiles en objets inutiles. Qui aurait un jour l'utilité de transformer une allumette en aiguille ?

\- En potion le professeur n'avait aucune once de pédagogie et partait du principe que tout le monde savait découper des ingrédient, que tout le monde connaissaient ces ingrédients et que tout le monde savait brasser une potion.

\- En Sortilège comme en Métamorphose on faisait plus de pratique que de théorie, là encore un problème selon Harry car de ce qu'il avait lu la théorie dans cette matière était très intéressante.

\- La DCFM était une blague. Clairement.

\- Les cours de Botanique étaient dangereux pour la santé.

\- Les cours d'Histoire de vrais somnifère en plus d'avoir un prof qui ne parlait que de guerres gobelines (les septièmes années l'avaient confirmé à sa camarade Lisa quand elle avait posé la question dans la salle commune).

\- L'Astronomie ne servait à rien car l'Astromagie n'était pas enseignée et que les influences des astres et de la Lune sur les potions ou plantes étaient vu dans les cours correspondants. En gros ils perdaient une heure par semaine à regarder les étoiles pour dessiner des cartes déjà existantes.

\- Et on finissait pas Vol sur Balais où Bibine passait son temps à hurler des ordres depuis sa place au sol sans bouger, comme si cela aller les aider à savoir voler ou à transformer son camarade ayant le vertige en star du Quidditch…

\- Il avait pris en option des cours d'Art sorcier et de Musique sorcière après avoir lu que cela pouvait être utile dans certains rituels. Il s'initiait donc tranquillement à différents instruments, à la peinture, la photo et le dessin entre autre.

\- Il avait aussi découvert la bibliothèque de Poudlard et très vite remarqué que, comme dans celle des Potter, elle ne contenait que des livres 'politiquement correct'. Autrement dit, il allait falloir réfléchir rapidement à une solution pour se procurer des livres plus sombres et interdits par les biens pensants de la Lumière…

\- Sa première semaine c'était conclut par la trouvaille d'une étude abandonnée près de la tour des aigles, un repère idéal pour mener à bien ses projets et cacher ses futurs livres non autorisés ainsi que Im si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Après tout, Flitwick n'avait pas caché que le Directeur et lui-même avaient accès à toutes les chambres peu importe les protections !

En parlant de ça… Harry se tendit légèrement en sentant qu'un intrus venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il rangea ses affaires et retourna dans sa tour avant de plisser des yeux quand, en entrant dans sa chambre, il y trouva le Directeur Dumbledore.

_ Ah ! Mon garçon ! S'exclama le vieux bonhomme sans remarquer la tension qui abrita soudain le petit brun. Je fais un petit tour pour voir si toutes les premières année sont bien installées.

Harry ne répondit rien, comme d'habitude, fixant simplement le directeur de ses grands yeux verts sans ciller jusqu'à son départ. Il scanna ensuite sa chambre d'un sort et remarqua plusieurs charmes de surveillance. Il eut un rictus avant de sortir et d'aller dans son étude pour rédiger une lettre à son parrain. Le soir même ce fut une Beuglante signé par une Lily Potter furieuse expliquant avec force de hurlements au vénérable directeur qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de poser des charmes de surveillance dans le dortoir de son fils qui explosa au visage d'Albus. La salle fut donc totalement silencieuse lors de l'entrée d'un Sirius Black pas content du tout qui exigea de vérifier le dortoir de son filleul et Héritier. Le scandale éclata le lendemain dans la gazette et Harry répondit simplement au Directeur que s'il ne voulait pas faire la une, il ne fallait pas faire de choses visiblement interdites.

Le petit brun fut ravi de constater qu'après ça Dumbledore se désintéressa de lui pour se concentrer sur son Sauveur, le reste de son année fut donc calme jusqu'au jour où son frère l'accosta alors qu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque :

_ Salut Harry. Hermione, Ron et moi on se demandait si tu connaissais Nicholas Flamel ? Hermione a fouillé la bibliothèque sans rien trouver sur lui.

Le brun dévisagea les trois lion face à lui d'un air blasé. Son frère et Ronald collectionnaient tous les deux les cartes de chocogrenouille et Hermione ne cessait de se vanter de sa grande intelligence (malgré sa quatrième place dans le classement de leur promotion : Harry étant premier, rapidement suivit par Nott puis par Malefoy). Il sortit donc de sa poche son propre jeu de cartes complet qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Charlus : maintenant il savait _qui_ était responsable de la pluie de chocogrenouille qui avait eut lieu au Manoir cet été après que son père ait lancé ''il pleuvra des chocogrenouilles le jour où je vous autoriserais à vous servir de Cornedrue comme d'une vulgaire monture !'' Bah, il n'allait pas dénoncer Harry, la ballade à dos de cerf qui avait suivit avait été géniale ! Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand son jumeau lui tendit une carte et écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom de Nicholas Flamel. Bon sang mais bien sûre ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

_ Merci p'tit frère ! Dit-il avant d'entraîner ses deux amis hors de la bibliothèque sous le soupir du 'petit frère'.

Le banquet de fin d'année arriva rapidement et Harry regardait les Serpentards qui se réjouissaient de leur victoire bien méritée. Serdaigle était deuxième avec une quinzaine de points de moins, puis venait Poufsouffle puis Griffondor en bas du classement. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que disait le Directeur, se contentant d'attendre la nourriture jusqu'au moment où il distribua des points de dernière minutes en commençant par lui accorder 20 points pour ''avoir fait preuve d'une intelligence vive'', ce qui plaça Serdaigle en tête de classement.

Il regarda le Directeur en haussant un sourcil alors que la table des bleu et bronze restait silencieuse en se demandant pourquoi le Directeur voulait soudainement les voir gagner à la place de Serpentard. Albus fut déstabilisé quand aucun applaudissement ne retentit dans la salle mais il se reprit rapidement et distribua les points aux Griffondors qui eux furent joyeusement bruyant en les accueillant. Quand il changea les étendards de Serpentard pour du rouge et or les trois quart de la grande salle et une bonne partie des professeurs le regardaient avec effarement. Sentant l'arnaque venir, Harry écrivit quelques notes sur un papier et le passa discrètement à la Préfète en chef qui était de leur maison, le Préfet en Chef étant un Serpentard. Anne-lise se leva alors que les lions se faisaient moins bruyants en constatant le silence des autres tables :

_ En tant que Préfète en chef et avec le soutiens dont je ne doute pas du Préfet en Chef ainsi que de mon Directeur de Maison et de son Directeur de Maison, je conteste cette attribution de points de dernière minute sur la base de l'article 6, alinéa 2 de la Charte de l'école qui dit que l'on ne peut donner ou enlever de points le jour du banquet, mais aussi sur l'article 58, alinéa 9 qui dit que pour récompenser de service rendu à l'école on octroie une médaille de mérite et qu'on ne peut pas ajouter de points. J'ajouterais l'article 42, alinéa 7 qui me permet d'exiger une explication complète sur cet ajout de points et ce même article, alinéa 9 cette fois qui dit qu'en cas de désaccord sur une attribution de plus de trente points un vote à main levé peut être effectué par l'école entière, personnel et étudiants confondus.

Harry rigolait encore du teint livide du Directeur à la fin de la tirade d'Anne-Lise alors qu'il retournait à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Cette fille était une vraie justicière qui voulait un jour être à la tête du DJM et prenait Amélia Bones comme modèle. Les Serpentards avaient donc put enfin fêter leur victoire avec Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, bon joueurs. Inutile de préciser que les Griffons n'avaient pas été de la fête tout comme Dumbledore. Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur une fillette blonde aux grands yeux bleu.

_ Luna Lovegood, Héritière Lovegood.

_ Harry Potter, Héritier Black.

Le brun tendit instinctivement la main vers la fille qui la prit sans hésiter. Il observa leurs magies se mélanger joyeusement, vert et bleu se mêlant dans le secret de leur compartiment. Harry comprit alors le phénomène : Luna était son âme sœur. Les âmes sœurs, contrairement aux croyances moldus, n'étaient pas forcément amantes, la plupart du temps elles étaient même des amis avec une relation fraternelle forte au point où les deux élus auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux magiques : complémentaires et dépendants de l'autre. C'était leur cas, Luna apparaissait déjà dans son esprit comme sa petite sœur, bien plus précieuse à ses yeux que ne le serait jamais Charlus qui était son frère jumeau.

Le reste du trajet fut calme et Harry fut ravi quand Luna le rejoignit à la table des Serdaigles. Ils avaient échangés leurs vies sans pudeur et Luna comprenait visiblement Imhotep même si elle ne parlait pas Fourchelangue. Elle avait d'ailleurs adopté le surnom de Djéser et Harry s'amusait à penser à elle comme Pythie, oracle d'Apollon. Rien de bien nouveau n'arriva durant les deux premiers mois si ce n'est que l'on compris vite que la jeune Lovegood était sous la protection de l'Héritier des Black. Si quelques élèves s'en moquèrent dans un premier temps, ce ne fut plus le cas quand ils durent passer une semaine en étant intégralement rose : peau, vêtements, cheveux… tout y était passé ! Sans parler des Serdaigles qui s'amusaient à cacher les affaires de Luna.

Si Harry avait été plutôt soft avec la couleur rose, la fille de troisième année qui chercha à humilier sa sœur au milieu de la salle commune en reconnaissant qu'elle et ses amies trouvaient marrant de faire disparaître les affaires de 'Loufoca' en prit pour son grade et gagna un allé simple pour Sainte Mangouste après qu'un Harry souriant lui ait fait avaler une potion de sa conception qui bloqua la magie de la demoiselle en plus d'une potion d'oubli pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le dénoncer. Ses amies quand à elles seraient défigurées à vie. Depuis, c'était la panique dans le monde magique car une sorcière était devenue cracmole ! Les experts défilaient au chevet de la fille pour comprendre le phénomène et, même si tous les soupçons auraient du converger vers lui, à aucun moment on ne le pensa coupable parce que, vraiment, un garçon ne connaissant le monde magique que depuis un peu plus d'un an ne pouvait pas créer une potion que même Snape n'avait pas su contrer ! Harry se garda bien de leur dire qu'il avait une fiole d'antidote soigneusement conservée dans son étude.

Tout cela pour dire que le 31 Octobre arriva et avec lui la pétrification de Miss Teigne et le message disant que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Harry en fut très intéressé, car qui disait pièce secrète de Fondateur, disait livres potentiels. Le petit brun compris avant les vacances d'Hiver que la 'bête' devait être un Basilic et c'est en Janvier que lui et Luna trouvèrent l'entrée de la chambre. Charlus avait récupéré un journal qui lui avait montré un souvenir et il avait partagé cela avec son frère afin de lui demander plus d'explications sur les acromentules et leurs pouvoirs, histoire de savoir si c'était ça la 'bête' qui rodait dans l'école.

Harry avait donc 'emprunté' le carnet à son frère et l'avait détruit en le plongeant dans de l'acide. Tout ceci (de la potion à l'acide) étant possible car son parrain l'avait informé qu'en tant qu'Héritié des Black il avait un compte plus que fournit et que personne n'avait de droit de regard dessus si ce n'est son gestionnaire Gobelin mais il était soumis au secret, même pour ses parents ou le Lord de la Maison, tradition des Black. Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin, ça l'arrangeait et il avait put ajouter un labo de potion et une bibliothèque très bien fournit à son étude. Fin Janvier voyait donc Luna et Harry descendre dans la fameuse chambre des Secrets :

 __ Escalier… échelle… Ascenseur… ? Tapis volant !_

 __ Laisses tomber, Djéser, le très noble Salazar aimait visiblement beaucoup les toboggans !_ Ricana Imhotep de manière très serpentine.

_ Glissons. Cela va être marrant !

Harry se contenta de soupirer avant de se laisser glisser dans le tuyau, vite suivit par Luna. Comme toujours la jeune fille eut raison et ce fut plutôt marrant même s'il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe. Ils se dépoussiérèrent avant de continuer leur route et de finalement arriver dans une immense salle avec le visage de Salazar sculpté au fond.

 __ Eh bien, il avait vraiment des goûts douteux…_

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel au commentaire de son serpent puis il suivit Luna vers la statue :

_ Si le plus grand de tous les quatre pouvait nous parler, nous avancerions.

Harry hocha la tête :

 __ Parle-nous, Salazar, le plus grand de tous les quatre !_

Les deux élèves regardèrent l'immense Basilic sortir de la bouche du Fondateur. Ils discutèrent un peu avec elle (puisque c'était une fille) et trouvèrent le passage vers l'étude secrète du Fondateur qui donnait quelque part dans les cachots. Harry se fit un plaisir d'embarquer livres et ingrédients pour potions.

_ Ce tableau est joli, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Harry acquiesça et rajouta la toile dans sa valise. L'homme dessus été un superbe jeune homme aux yeux vert et aux long cheveux argent possédant une beauté aristocratique à travers ses traits fins et sa carrure de danseur. Il empocha aussi le basilic après que celle-ci ait rétrécit pour faire la même taille que Im. Il ne savait pas cela possible mais il ferait des recherches ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque quand son frère vint le trouver. Ce dernier se faisait plutôt discret depuis l'humiliation du poème le 14 Février dernier, Harry se souvenait très bien de ce jour maudit.

 _Flash Back_

 _Harry et Luna arrivèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, ensemble dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné après avoir fait leur sport dans la chambre du brun. L'Héritier des Black n'avait pas fait attention à la date du jour (ou plutôt, sa signification dans le monde moldu) c'est pour cela qu'il se figea sur le seuil en observant la grande salle qui était très… rose… Même les blasons des maisons y étaient passés ! Et vu la tête de Snape alors qu'il regardait l'emblème de Serpentard non plus vert et argent mais rose pâle délavé et rose bonbon flashy, il ne devait pas être d'accord avec tout ceci… Il se tourna vers Luna pour constater qu'elle avait le même air choqué/dégoûté/traumatisé qu'il devait avoir :_

 __ Tu devrais faire une réclamation. Lui dit-il._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté._

 __ Vraiment. Tu écris à ceux qui t'ont donné ton don de prescience pour faire une réclamation parce que ce don est censé prévenir des catastrophes et ça… Harry montra négligemment la Salle de la main… c'est la pire chose qui nous soit arrivé depuis le début de l'année._

 _Luna se mit à rire doucement avant de le tirer vers leur table, amusée. Mais c'est vrai que cette catastrophe là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… comme quoi personne n'est infaillible ! C'est à se moment qu'un ''angelot'' débarqua pour réciter un poème parfaitement humiliant à Charlus qui secoua la salle d'un fou-rire au grand damne du Survivant. Harry regarda la… err… chose volante, puis Lockart, puis encore la chose volante avant qu'un sourire diabolique n'étire ses lèvres, faisant glousser une Luna qui regardait dans le vague. Dix minutes plus tard, une de ces bestioles récitait un très **très** long poème à l'idiot Lockart qui retraçait par le menu l'ensemble des défauts et incohérences dans ses livres alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément de le faire taire._

 _Fin Flash Back_

_ Hum, salut Harry ! Fit le rouquin… non pas lui, Charlus ! Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir nous aider à trouver ce qu'est la bête de Serpentard ? On a fait une liste de tout ce que l'on sait dessus mais on a plusieurs créatures qui correspondent à toutes ces caractéristiques…

Harry lit patiemment la feuille que lui tendit son frère et du admettre que les trois lions s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés dans leur enquête. Il alla chercher un livre dans le rayon réservé au SACM et revint vers eux sous le reniflement de Granger. Cette fille le haïssait car elle n'arrivait à le battre nul part, Harry était premier dans toutes les classes même en potion au plus grand malheur de Severus. Elle avait réussit à dépasser Nott et Malefoy quelques rares fois mais lui jamais, elle avait donc décrété qu'ils étaient des rivaux. Mais Harry se fichait pas mal d'elle, elle avait beau avoir une bonne mémoire et une rigueur académique qui virait à la psychose, elle ne sortait pas du cursus et n'avait aucune curiosité sur le fonctionnement de la magie, ce qui la rendait fade à ses yeux contrairement à Nott (avec qui il avait déjà eut des discussions très poussées sur la théorie de la création de sort) ou Malefoy (qui était naturellement doué en potion, faisant de lui un challenge intéressant pour le génie de Harry).

_ Un Basilic ? Demanda Charlus en regardant la page que son frère venait de pousser vers lui.

_ Mais le Basilic tue ! Il ne pétrifie pas ! S'exclama Ronald.

Harry haussa un sourcil, visiblement numéro 6 était moins bête qu'il le pensait, et désigna un passage vers le bas de la feuille disant que regardé indirectement à travers tout objet réfléchissant, le regard du basilic perdait son pouvoir mortel et figeait les victimes. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose vu que normalement la victime finissait dans l'estomac de la bestiole.

_ Bien, on a notre information. Fit Hermione, hautaine et ne croyant sûrement pas à ses dires, avant de faire quelques chose qui figea Harry. Elle attrapa la page et l'arracha simplement sans aucune considération pour l'ouvrage. Cette _**folle**_ venait de déchirer une page d'un livre _**magique**_ , par la barbe de Merlin !

_ Harry ? Demanda Charlus alors que son frère s'était figé et regardait Hermione comme si elle venait de commettre un meurtre.

_ Par Salazar, Granger ! Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha la voix bien connue de Drago Malefoy.

_ Ne l'insultes pas ! Commença à crier Ron alors que Charlus se tendait.

L'éclat du rouquin rameuta Madame Pince qui prenait le thé avec Minerva McGonagall.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda la Directrice des lions.

_ C'est Malefoy ! Accusa immédiatement Ronald. Il a insulté Hermione !

_ Il a eut raison. Intervint la voix encore un peu rauque de Harry.

_ Monsieur Potter ? Fit Irma Pince.

La dame adorait Harry et détestait Hermione pour la simple raison que Harry respectait les livres et Hermione non.

_ Peut-être devriez vous expliquer à votre Miss Je-sais-tout qu'on arrache pas les pages d'un livre magique car il prend cela comme une attaque et peut effacer voir pire, modifier les savoirs qu'il contient ! Et cela peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses comme transformer les recettes de potions ou les mouvements de baguettes pour des sorts ou encore la manière de se protéger d'une créature magique. Fit Harry d'une traite en regardant la professeure de Métamorphose de ses yeux vert brillants de rage.

_ C'est un sacrilège ! Cette fille n'a aucun respect pour notre savoir ! Rajouta Malefoy en fusillant Hermione du regard.

_ Miss Granger, donnez moi la page arrachée que je répare votre bêtise et ne remettez plus les pieds dans ma bibliothèque, vous en êtes bannis ! Grogna Madame Pince.

_ C'est un complot ! Cria la jeune fille en pâlissant.

_ Pas un mot de plus, Miss ! Intervient Minerva avant que la bibliothécaire n'étrangle la lionne. Cela fera 100 points en moins pour Griffondor et deux mois de retenue avec le professeur Snape (ce qui était pire qu'une retenue avec Rusard pour n'importe quel Griffondor).

Un mois plus tard la haine de Granger envers lui n'avait toujours pas diminué, pas plus que celle du reste des Griffondors excepté son frère qui avait vaillamment tenté de le défendre en mettant tout sur le dos de Malefoy. Puis vint la fin de l'année où, afin qu'on ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Charlus ait vaincu la 'bête' de Serpentard, il kidnappa Weasley 7, la mis avec une réplique du carnet noir dans la chambre, regarda son frère débarquer grâce à un bracelet discret qu'il lui avait offert pour qu'il ouvre les portes en Fourchelangue pour lui, rapidement suivit par Fumeseck, et affronter le golem de Basilic qu'il avait créé.

 __ Tss… Vraiment Djéser, même sans mes yeux je ne me serais pas fait avoir par un vulgaire caillou !_

Il roula des yeux en entendant Sissy râler pour la dixième fois depuis le début du 'combat'.

 __ Il faut bien que tu meure à la fin, je ne vais pas tuer mon frère…_

 __ Eh bien, heureusement que tu es passé avant, parce que je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée de lui !_

Il attendit que son frère et la rouquine sortent pour bloquer définitivement l'entrée de la chambre, inutile que d'autres fouineurs viennent fureter par ici, puis fit disparaître le 'cadavre' de Basilic.

_ Bien, remontons, un bon dessert nous attend ! Fit joyeusement Luna.

_ De la tarte à la mélasse, Pythie ?

_ Va savoir…

OoOoO

_ Nous avons une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans le salon familiale de la demeure des Potter avec Remus et James.

Lily buvait un thé dans une causeuse en lisant un livre très intéressant sur la Magie Ancienne que Harry avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black, ce dernier se trouvait en face de sa mère, buvant lui aussi un thé en lisant un livre d'Arithmancie et Charlus se trouvait allongé sur le sol en train de faire le brouillon de son devoir de Métamorphose, demandant régulièrement des conseils à son frère et sa mère. Les trois levèrent la tête pour regarder les Maraudeurs qui souriaient grandement :

_ Cette année, Remus sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ! Annonça le père.

_ Et Sirius et James seront aussi au château pour vérifier les protections et donner un cours de Duel plus évolué que le club de Lockart. Ajouta Moony et Harry ricana en se souvenant de loque-lockart devenu amnésique en voulant effacer la mémoire de Ronald.

_ Bien sûre, Lily logera elle aussi au château pour la durée de l'année vu que James y sera. Finit Patmol en sautillant de joie.

Harry fut dubitatif devant cette annonce et il l'était toujours un mois et demi plus tard alors qu'il avait son premier cours de Duel. Certes, Sirius et James n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient d'excellents aurors et leurs cours étaient plus sécures que le club de l'autre crétin, mais pour autant cela ressemblait plus à un jeu qu'à un vrai cours. Pour l'instant ils étaient par deux toutes maisons confondues (les cours étaient seulement séparés par année) et il y avait un attaquant et un défenseur.

_ Mais tu triches ! Finit par hurler une Hermione excédée de ne pas pouvoir toucher Harry, simplement parce que ce dernier esquivait avec facilité les sorts de la fille.

_ Il ne triches pas, Miss Granger, il esquive juste. C'est une très bonne technique car parfois esquiver permet de ne pas avoir recours à des boucliers gourmands en magie. Expliqua Sirius qui avait entendu sa remarque.

Autant dire que cette mise au point n'augmenta pas l'amour que la demoiselle portait au petit brun. Bah, lui s'en foutait de toute manière ! En attendant ce fut une année calme et Harry en fut heureux car cela lui permit d'étudier en profondeur les livres qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Luna et Im. Ce fut donc avec le souhait que sa quatrième année soit aussi calme que sa troisième que Harry s'assit à sa table le jour de la rentrée. Malheureusement pour lui c'est cette année que choisit Dumby pour que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers soient remis au goût du jour. Cela lui prit dix secondes pour voir la faille et pour jeter son propre sortilège afin que personne n'ait l' _idée brillante_ de mettre son nom, sait-on jamais…

_ Tu es tendue Pythie. Remarqua le brun.

_ Ce sont les nargoles… Fit doucement Luna.

Une blonde de Beauxbâtons renifla à ce commentaire et fixa de manière hautaine la Serdaigle. Sa grimace l'enlaidissait beaucoup, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry qui avait compris qu'elle était une vélane et que les vélanes haïssaient les naïades. Or Luna avait du sang de ces êtres magiques dans les veines. Cette poufiasse prenait de gros risques en regardant ainsi la jeune Lovegood, les élèves se souvenaient encore de ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui s'étaient mis l'Héritier Black à dos. Enfin, le choix des champions arriva finalement et Harry fut sceptique quand la blonde française fut désigné mais il ne s'y attarda pas quand deux papiers supplémentaires sortirent de la Coupe après le départ de Cédric. Surtout quand il entendit le Directeur prononcer son nom et celui de son frère. Frère qu'il rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la grande salle :

_ Sors ta baguette et répète après moi : Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie ne pas avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe de feu et ne pas avoir demandé à quelqu'un de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Et Harry fut satisfait quand Charlus s'exécuta alors que Dumbledore pâlissait. Ainsi ils prouvaient qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien et que c'était clairement une machination contre eux. Il écouta ensuite les instructions pour la première tâche après que tout le monde ait hurlé au scandale et regagna tranquillement son étude où l'attendaient Luna, Im et Sissy.

_ Alors Djéser ?

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Pythie. C'est un professeur ou un membre du ministère, mais pas un élève. Il doit avoir eut accès à la Coupe seul et avant sa présentation dans la Grande salle où elle était déjà activée.

Harry prit une craie et commença à écrire sur un grand tableau noir. Il aimait bien faire cela, ainsi il pouvait avoir une vision d'ensemble du problème. Il étudia toutes les possibilités mais se trouvait dans une impasse. Il savait néanmoins quelle était la première épreuve vu qu'il avait découvert le camp de dragonnier en allant ramasser des ingrédients dans la forêt. Il avait adoré la partie où ils s'étaient fait gronder par Luna car la cage du Norvégien à crête était sur le seul endroit de la forêt où poussaient des feuilles d'acier, une plante rare très utile dans les contre-poisons. Et si devant les yeux rageurs de Luna ils s'étaient sentit penaud et avaient bougé la cage, il en était autrement quand Snape avait vu le massacre et les avaient toisé comme s'ils étaient de la vermine (il avait même réussit à en faire pleurer un).

Le jour de la première tâche arriva finalement et Harry s'arrangea pour passer avant Charlus et tirer le Magyar, lui laissant le Norvégien, bien moins dangereux. Il piocha également le numéro 1 et en fut ravi car il détestait attendre. C'est donc sans stress qu'il se dirigea vers l'arène. Et si le public voulait des cri, de l'action et du sang, il fut bien déçu car Harry se contenta d'activer un anneau runique qu'il avait mis des heures à graver sans que cela ne lui explose au visage et qui le fit passer auprès de la Dragonne pour un bébé dragon. Il put donc récupérer l'œuf et sortir en moins de cinq minutes avec son butin, rejoignant Luna et Sirius dans les gradins, non sans recevoir une étreinte d'ours de sa mère qui était morte d'inquiétude pour ses fils.

Son action, rapide et efficace, lui permis de prendre la tête du classement même si ce qui fit le plus de bruit fut la supposée romance entre Hermione et son frère qui parut à la Une de la Gazette. Pour la suite, ce fut Luna qui lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un langage de l'eau quand il ouvrit l'œuf et qu'un cri horrible en sortit.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. Je suis à demi naïade, je ne crains rien.

Harry plissa des yeux et travailla durement afin de pouvoir être comme un poisson dans l'eau le jour de la deuxième tache. Mais avant ça il lui fallait affronter l'épreuve du Bal. Bien sûre il invita Luna immédiatement et envoya une lettre à son parrain pour avoir une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle avec lui pour qu'ils se trouvent des tenues. Chose qui fut accepté et à laquelle ses parents et le trio d'or se joignit, Charlus offrant une tenue à Hermione et Ron pour l'occasion, tout comme Harry voulait offrir celle de Luna.

Harry se prit pour lui-même un ensemble d'inspiration elfique vert bouteille et noir avec des broderies en or. Quand à Luna, elle choisis une robe elle aussi d'inspiration elfique mais vert d'eau associée à une coiffure compliquée et une parure en or blanc et saphir là où l'émeraude et l'or composaient la boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent que Harry portait. Sous les conseils de Sirius, Hermione se retrouvait avec une robe à corset avec un jupon d'un rouge profond rehaussé d'or bien mieux que la chose en dégradé de rose qu'elle avait voulu au départ. Charlus et Ron restèrent soft dans des ensembles sorciers noir.

En tout cas Harry fut ravi de la soirée qu'il passa à valser avec Luna, leur couple faisant sensation. Le lendemain ils avaient même été déclaré couple le plus glamour de la soirée par les commères de l'école. Finalement le jour de la seconde tâche arriva et Harry regarda son frère avaler de la Branchiflore. Pas idiot, songea-t-il distraitement alors qu'il avalait une potion de sa composition qui le transforma en triton le temps de l'épreuve. Bien évidement, il avait pris le temps d'explorer l'ensemble du Lac avant aujourd'hui (il avait même sympathisé avec le calamar géant) et put donc rejoindre le village des sirènes en un temps record. Il décrocha prudemment Luna, veillant à ne pas la blesser et repartit pour la surface en ignorant les œillades enflammées que lui envoyaient certaines sirènes.

Il fut encore premier et finit à nouveau en tête de classement. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi d'assister à la déchéance de Fleur quand elle ne put pas sauver sa sœur, mais un peu moins en voyant que son frère l'avait ramené, le privant de voir comment les sirènes cuisinaient les vélanes…

_ Ne sois pas si déçu, Djéser, si on s'en rend compte tu vas passer pour un être cruel.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Fit-il en souriant à son âme sœur.

C'est la vielle de la troisième tâche qu'il se décida à agir en coinçant Maugrey, celui qu'il savait être un Mangemort grâce à Im qui avait espionné chacun des professeurs et employés du Ministère pour savoir qui avait mis son nom et celui de son frère dans la coupe. Il ne le fit pas avant car il ne souhaitait pas qu'on remarque la disparition du professeur. C'est donc avec un sourire sadique qu'il tortura à la moldu Bartémius Croupton junior avant de lui administrer du Véritasérum pour connaître tous ses secrets. Le lendemain il était donc fin prêt pour sa rencontre avec Voldychou sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la coupe, distrait par Cédric arrivant sur sa droite qu'il figea d'un stupéfix, que son frère la prenait à sa place. Il fixa bêtement l'endroit où il s'était tenu en se disant que Charlus était vraiment un crétin et qu'il avait neuf chances sur dix de mourir…

En fin de compte, il revint vivant en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était revenu, exactement la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait y aller lui-même. Il aurait voulu tuer le mage noir avant qu'il ne puisse renaître au sommet de sa puissance… Bien évidement, le Ministère nia complètement les faits et c'est pour cela que Harry regardait d'un air dégoûté l'immonde crapaud rose se présentant comme leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Durant toute l'année il vit la femme s'acharner sur Charlus et ses amis alors qu'il prenait soin de garder un comportement exemplaire pour ne pas écoper d'une retenue. Ce fut fin Avril qu'Ombrage s'intéressa finalement à lui après qu'un Serdaigle membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ait rapporté que Luna venait dans sa chambre tous les matins. Bien sur le crapaud s'empressa de venir les mettre en retenu :

_ Malgré votre statut de Grande Inquisitrice, vous ne pouvez nous punir car nous sommes sous la protection de Magia. Fit Harry d'une voix neutre au milieu de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

_ Comment cela ?! Vous osez vous opposer à moi ?!

_ Lisez cela, Miss Ombrage, intervint Flitwick. Cela explique la situation de Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Lovegood mais c'est sous le sceau du secret.

La femme arracha le papier sans tenir compte des propos de la sous-créature face à elle et s'exclama :

_ Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs !

Harry plissa des yeux alors que les murmures enflaient autour d'eux :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait que ce soit sous le sceau du secret ? Pour l'avoir violé, moi Harry Potter, Héritier Black, je porte plainte contre Dolorès Ombrage. Que Magia soit juge de son châtiment !

Si Harry s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en faisant cela, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la propre magie de la femme la déchiquette de manière bien peu ragoutante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais visiblement Magia n'approuvait pas… En attendant cela donna une bonne excuse à Flitwick pour effacer la mémoire de tous les élèves présents, leur faisant oublier la mort d'Ombrage et le secret de Harry et Luna. Le petit professeur témoigna ensuite dans une séance du Magenmagot à huit clos et sous serment de secret afin d'expliquer pourquoi Ombrage était morte sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant du statut d'âme sœurs de ses deux aigles.

Dumbledore fut réhabilité et la fin d'année fut calme. Cela changea quand ses parents firent de leur manoir le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Des hordes de rouquins envahirent son espace et il déménagea rapidement quand on lui imposa des colocataires. Ainsi, toutes ses affaires dans sa poche, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, salua le portrait d'un de ses ancêtres et lui donna le mot de passe (gentiment modifié par ses soins donc en Fourchelangue pour éloigner les gêneurs) et se retrouva dans une pièce carré assez petite qu'il transforma en un petit nid douillet avec tout le nécessaire pour vivre en ermite : salle-de-bain, chambre, bureau et cuisine. Il réussit à inviter Luna au Manoir, disant qu'elle aussi elle était en danger et la fit loger avec lui, après tout, quoi qu'il arrive (même si elle se mettait nue devant lui) il savait qu'il ne la regarderait jamais autrement que comme une soeur. La magie était bien pratique parfois !

_ Harry ! Par Merlin tu vas bien ! Ça fait quatre jours qu'on te cherche partout ! Fit Lily un jour où il cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque des Potter.

_ Luna et moi logeons derrière le portrait de Maric, c'est moins bruyant.

_ Très bien. Mais venez tous les deux dans la salle à manger, une réunion de l'Ordre se tient et le Directeur Dumbledore à une proposition à vous faire.

Harry retint un soupir et se tourna pour voir Luna sortir de derrière le portrait de Maric Potter. Comme il le pensait, Dumbledore leur proposa d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien sûre, son frère, les rouquins et Granger acquiescèrent vivement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui et Luna.

_ Non. Pour nous deux. Dit simplement Harry, récoltant des regards interloqués.

_ Mais pourquoi Harry ? Demanda son père.

_ Cela va à l'encontre de mon projet professionnel.

_ A ce propos… Fit Minerva, mal à l'aise. Harry souhaite devenir un Rôdeur dans la Guilde des Mages. Dit-elle, récoltant plusieurs hoquets d'horreur et des regards effrayé voir abasourdis.

Harry lança un regard noir à la directrice des lions.

_ Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter, mais je devais en parler à mes parents.

_ A mes parents oui. Pas à des inconnus ce que sont pour moi toutes les personnes de cette pièce sauf ma famille proche et Luna. Vous avez une notion de la discrétion assez élastique, Professeur.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rougir de gène Minerva. Après cela, Dumby tenta de le convaincre de faire partit de l'ordre et d'abandonner son projet pour devenir Auror. Il refusa, bien évidement. Sirius tenta de le défendre, arguant que la Guilde des Mages avait très bonne réputation, ce à quoi on lui rétorquait que les Rôdeurs étaient des assassins, donc pas pour un combattant de la Lumière. Ce fut une demi-heure de chaos jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se mette soudainement à hurler de douleur alors que ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Harry. Heureusement pour lui, Snape intervint en déconcentrant le petit brun, l'empêchant de broyer l'esprit du vieux directeur :

_ N'entrez plus _jamais_ dans ma tête ! Tonna-t-il en foudroyant Dumbledore du regard.

_ Albus ! Se récrièrent immédiatement ses parents, Remus et Sirius.

Ce dernier annonça dans la foulée que si Harry ne voulait pas faire partit de l'ordre, personne ne pouvait l'y obliger. Il prit son filleul, Luna et son père et les embarqua au Square Grimmaurd où il logeait avec Remus après l'avoir rénové.

_ Moony et moi resterons au manoir Potter pour les affaires de l'Ordre, mais nous passerons de temps à autre pour voir si tout va bien, comme James et Lily. Tu connais la maison et Kreattur t'aimes bien, donc je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Évitez tout de même de sortir, même si c'est le monde moldu, ce n'est pas sur par les temps qui courent.

Après ça le reste des vacances fut beaucoup plus agréable. La sixième année fut calme et il ne fut pas triste lors de l'hospitalisation de Dumbledore. Par contre il sentit clairement que l'école ne serait plus un endroit sûre. Heureusement en six ans il avait eut le temps de récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir : il avait trouvé les pièces secrètes de tous les fondateurs, récupéré leurs gardiens endormit (un griffon pour Griffondor, un Tanuki, l'esprit blaireau, pour Poufsouffle et un oiseau-tonnerre pour Serdaigle. Il avait trouvé la Salle-sur-demande et avait réussit à infiltrer la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque (ainsi que la réserve de potion de Snape, mais juste pour l'embêter parce que c'était marrant de le voir grogner après les Griffondors alors qu'il était responsable). Il avait aussi fait le tour de la bibliothèque des Black et de celle des Potter.

_ Tu es prête Pythie ?

_ Oui Djéser. Nous pouvons disparaître.

Harry acquiesça et aida Luna à monter sur le dos de Golden, le griffon. Il plaça Huff, le tanuki avec elle et prit Sissy, le basilic ainsi qu'Imohtep avant de monter sur Plum, l'oiseau-tonnerre .

_ Bien, nous partons pour la Guilde des Mages.

 _5 ans plus tard_

Dumbledore soupira, assis derrière son bureau à Poudlard. Garder l'école avait été dure, surtout après la perte du Ministère aux mains des Mangemorts lors de la septième année de Charlus. Depuis, la guerre s'enlisait, Voldemort savait qu'on en avait après ses Horcruxes et les avaient caché près de lui, inatteignable donc. Severus était toujours espion et les nouvelles qu'il rapportait n'étaient jamais bonnes. Il ne pouvait même plus compter sur son Sauveur vu qu'on avait découvert peu après sa disparition, que Harry était lé véritable Survivant. Mais voilà, comme il l'avait dit le gamin avait disparut et avec lui tous les espoirs du monde sorcier britannique.

La situation actuelle était assez catastrophique car sans lui plus personne n'avait l'espoir de voir la guerre finir, surtout que Voldemort tuait en masse les sorciers dont le sang n'était pas 'pur'. Une ironie quand on savait que lui-même était un sang-mêlé. Charlus entra dans son bureau, las. Il n'était plus un enfant mais un jeune homme de 22 ans qui avait vu mourir plusieurs amis. Heureusement la Mort avait épargné Ronald et Hermione ainsi que Ginnevra, sa petite-amie et ses parents, malgré que James ait perdue une jambe. Sirius avait faillit perdre un œil également et Remus avait une énorme brûlure du à de l'argent sur une partie du dos. Mais au moins étaient-ils en vie.

_ Vous vouliez me parler, Albus ?

_ Oui mon garçon, nous avons peut-être un moyen de retrouver ton frère.

Le visage de Charlus se ferma. Son lâche de frère qui avait préféré fuir que combattre. Puis une infinie tristesse l'envahit en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'on avait eut des nouvelles de lui, lorsque sa mère avait été informé du décès de sa sœur Pétunia et de sa famille. Sa sœur avait fait modifier son testament peu avant sa mort, lui laissant un coffre ouvragé que seule Lily pouvait ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouvait une pensine projective, utilisée pour projeter les images comme un projecteur moldu. Et ce que lui et sa famille avaient vu n'avait pas été joyeux car les souvenirs appartenaient à Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley et retraçaient l'enfance de Harry chez eux. Le placard, les coups, les tâches, l'humiliation… en résumé, l'enfer qu'avait vécu son frère pendant qu'il était choyé et aimé. Lily l'avait toujours soupçonné depuis qu'elle avait récupéré Harry, mais le voir l'avait anéantit et Dumbledore avait perdu la confiance de sa famille ce jour-là. Snape confirma qu'on avait extrait les souvenirs de force des esprits des trois moldus. Personne ne doutait que c'était l'œuvre de Harry, sa vengeance. Et quand on voyait l'état des cadavres, on ne pouvait que frissonner d'effroi.

_ Comment comptez-vous faire ?

_ J'aimerais que tes parents, Sirius, Remus et toi alliez à la Guilde des Mages pour faire une demande de mission.

_ La Guilde des Mages ?

_ Oui. Minerva y a repensé en se souvenant du jour où ton frère lui avait parlé de son souhait de devenir Rôdeur et j'ai eut l'idée de faire une demande de missions.

_ Pourquoi ne pas leur demander assistance pour la guerre ?

_ Tom a essayé, mais ses hommes lui sont revenus en petits morceaux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On les a découpés et emballés dans des paquets cadeaux avant de les envoyer auprès de lui. Il était furieux d'après Severus. Cela s'est passé durant ta septième année. J'ai moi-même envoyé une lettre pour savoir si une alliance était possible mais on m'a répondu que la Guilde resterait neutre.

_ Dommage…

_ Oui. Surtout qu'une trentaine de Mangemorts sont décédés durant le raid sur la Guilde ordonné par Tom et aucune victime n'a été à déploré du côté adverse.

_ Ils sont si puissants que ça ?

_ Ce sont tous de grands combattants qui doivent avoir au moins une maîtrise pour espérer être introduit comme membre. Et encore ce n'est même pas sûre…

Après cette discussion, Charlus récupéra les information sur sa mission et partit rejoindre ses parents, son parrain et celui de son frère.

_ Que sait-on de cette Guilde et de son organisation ? Demanda Lily alors qu'ils se préparaient au départ.

_ On en sait peu, fit Sirius. Ils sont très secrets et ont tous des noms de codes. Il y a cinq castes et ils ont une hiérarchie basée sur le nombre de maîtrises, la réussite aux missions et certaines épreuves. Le chef est choisis parmi les plus puissants.

_ Les castes sont Rôdeurs, Oracle, Berserk, Paladin et Gardien. Ajouta James.

_ Le siège où nous nous rendons se trouve près de Stonehenge, dans une forêt cachée aux yeux des moldus. Leur décrit Remus. Oh, et ne faites pas mention de votre point de vue sur la magie noire ou sur n'importe quelle créature sinon on va se faire massacrer…

Le groupe finit par partir et arriva par portoloin devant le siège de la Guilde. S'était une immense tour sombre surplombant la forêt et se terminant par un ravin qui marquait la limite avec les moldus. Ils s'avancèrent et se présentèrent avant d'être accosté par deux gardes à peine entré :

_ Vous êtes la famille Potter ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

James acquiesça, légèrement pâle.

_ Suivez-nous. Pythie, la conseillère de notre Chef, nous a ordonné de vous accompagner dans son bureau dès votre arrivée.

_ Comment savait-elle que nous viendrions ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pythie est une Oracle, et une puissante devineresse. Fit le même garde en les invitant d'un geste de la main.

_ Savez-vous pourquoi elle veut que nous rencontrions votre Chef ? Demanda Remus.

_ Non. Mais elle a sûrement une bonne raison, Djéser lui voue une confiance aveugle alors nous aussi.

_ Djéser ? Demanda Charlus.

_ Le nom du Chef. Son principal conseillé est Imhotep. Personne ne l'a jamais vu en dehors du précédent chef, de Djéser, bien sûre et de la Pythie. Malgré tout, on sait grâce à un tableau retraçant les missions de chaque membre, qu'il est un puissant Gardien qui n'échoue jamais.

_ Et votre Chef fait partit de quelle caste ?

_ Djéser est un Rôdeur de niveau Dieu, le seul à avoir ce rang depuis presque 1500 quand Godric Griffondor est mort.

_ J'ignorais que le Fondateur faisait partit de la Guilde. Fit Sirius.

_ Les quatre en faisaient partit. Helga était une Oracle, Rowena une Gardienne, Salazar un Rôdeur et Godric un Berserk.

_ Berserk ? S'étonna Remus en se souvenant que cette caste utilisait beaucoup la magie noire.

_ Étonnant, hein ? Beaucoup sont choqués d'apprendre que le valeureux Godric était en son temps un Maître dans toutes les magies aujourd'hui classées comme 'noires'. Nécromancie, Rituels, Invocations, Magie du Sang, Magie Sacrificielle, Magie Fourchelangue…

_ Godric Griffondor était Fourchelangue ?! S'exclama James.

_ Bien sûre. La population l'a oublié, ou a voulut l'oublier, mais Salazar et Godric étaient des faux jumeaux. D'ailleurs leurs noms, qu'ils ont donné à leurs Maisons, sont en fait les surnoms qu'ils utilisaient à la Guilde.

_ Et, hum… vous avez parlé de Rang… ? Demanda Lily pendant que les Maraudeurs et son fils digéraient la nouvelle sur les Fondateurs.

_ Il y a dix rangs. Pour devenir novice il faut une Maîtrise, c'est le plus bas rang. Après, chaque Caste a dix Maîtrises spécifiques donc suivant celle avec laquelle on entre ici, on va dans la Caste correspondant, ou on a le choix si elle est dans plusieurs, par exemple la Maîtrise de Potion permet de devenir Rôdeur ou Oracle. Après pour les rangs ça fait Novice, Néophyte, Apprenti, Initié, Expert, Maître, Héros, Légende, Demi-Dieu et Dieu. A chaque rang, une nouvelle maîtrise, un certain nombre de missions obligatoires et des tests.

_ C'est impressionnant. Et votre Chef a donc dix Maîtrises ?

_ Oui. Il les a passé rapidement, en deux mois c'était bouclé. Un vrai génie, comme la Pythie et Imhotep même si eux ont le rang de Légende. Ce qui est déjà bien vu que les plus puissants de la Guilde après eux ont un rang de Maître. Et puis Djéser a ça dans le sang, il est un Rôdeur né. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a mis en déroute l'armée de Voldemort à lui tout seul.

Les cinq visiteurs se figèrent. Faisant ricaner les gardes.

_ Pas de souci pour le tabou, il ne viendra pas ici car il sait que Djéser aime beaucoup l'appeler juste pour l'embêter. Après la dérouillé qu'il s'est pris contre un seul homme, il ne va pas tenter de se mettre l'ensemble de la Guilde à dos !

Cela sembla détendre les membres de l'Ordre. Charlus pensa que ce Djéser devait être impressionnant pour tuer une trentaine de mangemorts à lui tout seul. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau et les gardes les firent entrer, restant à l'extérieur. L'intérieur était spacieux et le soleil illuminait la pièce. On voyait un grand bureau de bois faire face à la porte avec derrière un homme ayant rabattu une capuche sur sa tête, empêchant de voir son visage. Sur sa droite un Griffon et un oiseau-tonnerre se prélassaient sous les rayons devant une immense baie vitrée ouverte. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une causeuse où deux serpents dormaient devant un feu de cheminée avec un blaireau que grignotait joyeusement une patate douce. Pour finir, une jeune fille avec une cape blanche se tenait derrière l'homme assis, sur sa gauche, et elle aussi avait sa capuche rabattue.

_ Pythie m'a dit que vous viendriez. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Asseyez-vous. Fit l'homme et les cinq visiteurs obéirent.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de Harry Potter si vous le retrouvez ? Demanda-t-il en servant du thé d'un claquement de doigt.

_ Nous excuser pour tout ce qu'il a subit par notre faute, et faire en sorte de rattraper nos erreurs. Fit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Donc, Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

_ Comment ça ? Demanda James qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

_ Le vieil homme veut remettre la main sur son Survivant car une prophétie annonce que lui seul peut vaincre Voldemort. Il sera donc en première ligne dans la guerre. Mais ce qu'il vous a surtout caché, c'est que pour que Voldemort soit de nouveau mortel, il faut que Harry meurt.

Devant la pâleur des personnes face à lui, Djéser sut qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

_ Harry est un Horcruxe. Il a un bout de l'âme de Voldemort en lui. S'il ne meurt pas alors Voldemort non plus.

La Pythie sourit en voyant son âme sœur répéter encore et encore le nom tabou. Elle savait que cela amusait beaucoup son frère en plus de faire rager le Lord Noir.

_ Parlons du contrat maintenant. Continua Djéser, imperturbable.

_ Non… Souffla Lily. Non ! C'est hors de question que Dumbledore mette la main sur mon bébé tant qu'on aura pas trouvé un moyen de lui enlever ce bout d'âme sans qu'il meurt !

Djéser sourit quand tous acquiescèrent. Il rejeta sa capuche qui laissa apparaître le visage fin de Harry Potter. Lily n'étant pas une Griffondor pour rien, elle se jeta sur son fils pour le serrer contre elle en pleurant. Elle fut rapidement rejoins par son père et Charlus avant de laisser la place à Sirius et Remus.

_ Imhotep… commença Sirius. Ne me dis pas que c'est ton familier !

Harry jeta un regard amusé au serpent argenté qui roupillait devant la cheminée et Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux quand il le vit. Il expliqua ensuite la découverte du familier du brun et de son don de Fourchelangue qu'il avait gardé pour lui, au cas où. Il saluèrent aussi Luna Lovegood qui se révéla être la demoiselle à la cape blanche, la Pythie.

_ Bien, qu'on fasse tout de suite le point, on va bien rédiger un contrat, officiellement pour retrouver Harry Potter. Officieusement pour mettre fin à l'organisation de Voldemort.

_ Pourquoi ce stratagème ? Demanda Charlus qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas que l'on sache son implication.

_ Parce qu'officiellement on reste neutre. Tous les Mangemorts vont mourir d'un bête accident et Voldemort avec. Ainsi personne ne pensera que nous sommes impliqué car si le Ministère apprend notre implication il viendra nous chercher des noises. Sans compter Dumbledore qui n'hésitera pas à se positionner comme notre allier et utiliser mon image comme si j'étais un chevalier en armure venu vous délivrer du terrible méchant.

_ D'accord. Mais pour ce qui est de cette histoire d'âme ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Purifiée depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus besoin de mourir.

Lily souffla de soulagement. Finalement ils acceptèrent le contrat comme Harry, non… Djéser le proposait.

_ Je sais que ta vie est ici désormais. Mais… reviendras-tu nous voir de temps en temps ? Demanda la rousse d'une voix suppliante.

Harry souffla.

_ J'essayerais de passer…

_ Tu ferais mieux, tu es toujours mon Héritier après tout ! Lui dit son parrain avec un sourire.

 _Un mois plus tard_

Dumbledore ouvrit la Gazette alors qu'il était assis dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner. Il était soucieux car hier une réunion importante se tenait chez les Mangemorts et Severus lui avait dit qu'ils seraient tous présents. Tous sauf Severus qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'attraper la Dragoncelle. Heureusement Poppy l'avait vite guérit avant que cela n'empire mais il ne quitterait pas l'infirmerie avant cette après-midi. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur le journal en se demandant ce que la torchon national avait encore inventé pour manipuler les foules.

 _ **LA FIN DES TÉNÈBRES EST ARRIVÉE !**_

 _Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui moi, Barnabas Cuff, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et de l'ensemble de ses Mangemorts dans un bête accident ménager ! Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé, alors que les aurors avaient attrapé un Mangemort de bas niveau qui avait avoué qu'une séance exceptionnelle réunirait toutes les forces de Vous-savez-qui dans son manoir, un lieu introuvable et puissamment protégé ! Pourtant hier, ils ont été appelé dans la ville de Little Hangleton pour une explosion magique de grande ampleur. La raison ? Le système de chauffage au gaz non mis à jour par le maître des lieux qui a fuité et fait exploser toute la maisonnée ne laissant aucun survivant !_

…

Albus ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit pour relire le début de l'article sans s'attarder sur la suite plus détaillée de l'intervention des aurors et langues de plombs. Il savait que toutes les troupes de Tom se trouveraient là. Il savait que tous ses Horcruxes sauf le jeune Harry y seraient aussi. Mais par l'enchanteur cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Et pourtant… Toutes les personnes non présentes étaient d'office innocentées et Severus l'avait fait venir en urgence en se rendant compte de la disparition totale de la marque. C'est ce dernier point qui le rendit perplexe, car cela voulait dire que le jeune Harry était mort, ce qui ne collait pas avec l'annonce de Lily il y a trois jours déclarant que la Guilde avait retrouvé son fils. Un imposteur peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se garderait bien de leur dire et d'expliquer pourquoi leur fils ne pouvait être en vie, déjà qu'ils le haïssaient pour l'enfance malheureuse du plus jeune, il n'allait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, comme disent les moldus !

Fin~

* * *

Bon ben c'est officiel je suis pas douée pour les fins… Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé cette histoire ! Merci d'avoir lu et bisous !


End file.
